Class Trip to Paris
by richman237
Summary: This is a part two to Class Trip to Paris
1. Chapter 1

Pepe walked back with Penelope's glass of water and kissed Penelope as he sat down.  
Fifi gasped as she saw the waiter's black eye.  
Waiter:Sir may I speak to you.  
Pepe:Sure what.  
The waiter raised his fist and knocked Pepe back a couple of feet.  
Pepe tried to stand up but kept falling back down.  
Penelope&Fifi walked up to the waiter and brushed him with their tails.  
Fifi kicked the waiter in the back off the knee and Penelope kicked him in the crotch.  
Then they both ran over to Pepe and picked him up  
Fifi&Penelope:Pepe,are you ok.  
Pepe:Yah just have to shack it off.  
Fifi:Are you sure you are going to be alright.  
Pepe:yah.

Fifi left to go visit her old house. She walked up the sidewalk to the big blue house. Knocking on the door, she was surprised to find her parents still lived there! When they answered, Fifi's parents greeted her in the house.  
Mrs.& : Honey! It's nice to finally see you again. It has been forever.  
Fifi: Hi, Mom and Dad!  
Mrs.& : Come in, come in! Would you like some tea?  
Fifi: No thanks  
Mrs.& : So, how have you been?  
Fifi: Good. I like all my new friends at Acme Acres. How about you?  
Mrs.& : Good as well. It is very quiet here in Paris.  
Fifi: I bet.  
:Have you been getting any boys lately.  
Fifi:I have someone but I don't know if he has the same feelings for me and I am afraid to ask him.  
:Don't be afraid to ask him sometimes us girls have to make the first move.  
Fif:ok

ONE HOUR LATER

Fifi: Bye! It has been nice seeing you.  
Mr. and Mrs. Fume: Bye! Hope we see you again soon.

Fifi went back to the hotel to relize Buster was sitting on the bed  
staring at a picture of Fifi cussing him self out.

Fifi: Hi, Buster! Where did you go?  
Buster: Oh, hi. I... I had to go get some fresh air.

Fifi then noticed her odor was coming back.

Buster (plugging nose): I have been meaning to ask you something.  
Fifi: Yeah, buster what is it?  
Buster: Would... you l-l-l-like to go on a date with me?  
Fifi (blushing): Sure!  
Buster: I have a few places in mind.

AT THE DINER

Fifi: This is a beautiful diner.  
Buster: Th-th-thanks! It was all I could afford.  
Waiter: Are you ready to order?  
Buster: Fifi?  
Fifi: Yes.  
Waiter: Okay then, ma'am.  
Fifi: I will have the Terrine Aux Courgettes.  
Waiter: Noted. And you, sir?  
Buster: I will have the Mousse de Saumon et Câpres.  
Waiter: Alright. I will have that out for you as soon as possible.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Waiter: Okay… I have a Mousse de Saumon et Câpres…  
Buster: That's mine, thank you.  
Waiter: And I have a Terrine Aux Courgettes.  
Fifi: That is mine, thank you.  
Buster:Hay Fifi?  
Fifi:Yes.  
Buster pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it  
Buster:Will you marry merry me.  
Fifi:uh...yeeeeees.  
Buster: Waiter, could I have the bill.  
Waiter: Sure. I will bring it right out.  
Buster: Thank you.  
Fifi: This was a beautiful dinner. Thank you.  
Buster: You are w-w-welcome!  
Waiter: Here is your bill.  
Buster: Thank you.

AT THE ART MUSUEM

Fifi: Oh Buster, zis is beautiful!  
Buster: Glad you like it. I have a surprise for you.  
Fifi: Really?  
Buster: Yeah. I know you will like it.

Buster took Fifi to the Mona Lisa.

Fifi: Oh lala zis is beautiful.  
Buster: I told you you'd like it!

20 MINUTES LATER

Buster: I have something else for you.  
Fifi: You do?  
Buster: Yep!

Buster took Fifi to the Eiffel Tower.

Fifi:Oh,Buster!Thank you.  
Buster:Glad you like it.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Fifi: I had a great time, such a great time, that I want to thank you in a special way.  
Buster: W-wow! Um, Fifi, that is… wow.  
Fifi: Come here, bunny boy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here it is but now that it is here I am going to be in serious trouble for this one **

Fifi pushed Buster on to the bed and started to rub his look on her face made him think it made him cray,but lost control,rolled over on top of her,and his member hardened and he immediately stuck it into made her squeal a that time Buster snapped out of it and pulled out."Fifi I am sorry I-I just lost cont...He was interupted by Fifi."No no it is fine I liked it I was meaning for that to happen.

"They both heard a knock at the door."Stay here."he said He grabbed a 48 revolver out of the opened the door but no one was Babs jumped out of nowhere and Buster shot Babs,"OH FUCK I SHOT BABS!"He jumped up and ran to the door with her pussy out in the ran outside to see Babs' cold lifelessly body in Buster's noticed Fifi had blood running between her legs.

Buster was mad at himself for almost the whole came home one day and Fifi was sitting on the bed crying looking at something in her through a pregnancy test strip at him."YOU DID THIS TO ME!"She picked it up and it was pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him but ran over to her and grabbed her from behind and took the threw her head into his shoulder and cried."I am sorry Buster."She said."It's okay it's okay."He said.


End file.
